<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn in New York by KazOfScotland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125773">Autumn in New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland'>KazOfScotland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 days of writing, Clint Barton’s Daughter, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Eddie Morse-Barton feel in New York in Autumn? What does she like to do? And who does she do it with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn in New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Includes my OC Eddie Morse-Barton. More  stories will be posted about her at a later story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie Morse-Barton had grown up between New York, Washington D.C. and Iowa but her favourite place always had been New York. She loved the way that you could get lost in the crowds of people, and no one would ever notice you. She loved the way that when Autumn started the New York natives just started wearing scarves and drinking spiced lattes instead of their regular lattes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could walk through Central Park with her dog, Lucky, without drawing any attention to herself whilst listening to the harsh crunch of leaves underneath her boots. She loved New York, and she loved Autumn in New York, but if she could have the option to be around her family she would take it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to go home, home to Iowa and her Aunt Laura and cousins, Cooper, Lila and Nate. Home to Washington D.C. and her see her Pops. Home to wherever her dad is and see him. But she can’t. Fury has eyes on her and had so far shut down every attempt she had made to leave New York.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been in New York on her own, sure her Aunt Tasha was there but she had her hands full dealing with the Avengers, and due to the amount of times that Eddie had suddenly left school and disappeared for weeks at a time she had never made friends. Or at least she had never made friends outside of the Junior S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and that meant that she was always alone. So she made four attempts to leave New York and travel to anywhere that she had family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each attempt was stopped, and whilst to everyone else it would appear to just be misfortune, she knew that it was the consequence of her disobedience to follow his orders. He had told her that she was to ignore what was going on, that the world was not falling apart and as such she was to focus on appearing to be a normal college student. Eventually, after her fourth attempt, when she had been detained at the airport and missed her flight to Iowa, she had arrived home determined that she would leave New York even if she had to walk to Washington D.C. However, once she arrived home she discovered that she was not alone anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Lucky, her loving dog, had been in Iowa since she had started college. It wasn’t because she couldn’t take care of Lucky but it wasn’t fair for him to be trapped in a small apartment for hours a day when he could be running around at the farm with Cooper, Lila and Nate. But she missed going for long walks at night in the autumn breeze with Lucky by her side.</p><p class="p2">So when she arrived home after her Aunt Tasha had bailed her out from airport security, she was surprised to see her dog lying on her couch. She had no idea how Lucky came to be there but she already knew what the first thing she was going to do after making the biggest fuss of her dog. She was going for her walk through Autumn in New York. And maybe, she might make her way up to Avengers Tower to let her Aunt Tasha know that she wasn’t going to attempt to leave the City again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>